His Ace
by Arlia Eien
Summary: /Traduction autorisée de Akulaledi/ Quelques pensées de Miyuki concernant Eijun.


Auteur : Akulaledi

 _Traductrice : Arlia Eien_

 _Rating : K_

 _ _ _Disclaimer : Daiya no A n'appartient ni à Akulaledi ni à moi ; cette histoire est l'œuvre d'Akulaledi, je n'en suis que la traductrice.___

NdA : Ceci est une toute petite fic qui a vu le jour suite au chapitre 120 de l'acte 2 et à combien il nous a enthousiasmées avec BubblySage. Du coup, je lui dédie cette fic.

 _NdT : Merci à Akulaledi pour m'avoir autorisée à traduire son histoire ^-^_

 _Si cette histoire s'inscrit comme une suite du chapitre 120 de l'acte 2 (pas encore adapté en anime), et que des références y sont faites, elle peut être comprise par tous, alors ne vous privez pas de la lire !_

* * *

 **His Ace**

 _Son lanceur_

* * *

« Alors ? J'ai entendu dire que le coach avait été très élogieux à ton sujet l'autre jour. » Dit Miyuki, s'avançant sur le monticule.

Eijun, déjà en position et faisant sauter doucement la résine dans sa main, s'interrompit quand le sac retomba contre sa paume.

« Moi ? » Demanda-t-il en se pointant du doigt.

« Oui, toi. » Miyuki sourit d'un air satisfait et plaça une main contre sa hanche.

Le visage d'Eijun se transforma, laissant apparaître un sourire assuré et ravi, ses joues se teintant de rose.

« Heh, heh ouais. »

Il se gratta la joue.

« Bon ce n'était pas tellement un éloge non plus. »

« Non ? » S'enquit Miyuki.

Eijun secoua la tête.

« Il m'a confié l'équipe. C'est tellement mieux qu'un compliment direct. C'est d'un tout autre niveau ! » Ses yeux scintillèrent avec un éclat doré.

Le sourire de Miyuki se fit plus doux.

« Oui, je suis plutôt d'accord. »

Il avança son gant pour donner un petit coup contre le buste d'Eijun.

« Mais, hey, tu as travaillé dur pour ça, non ? Si le coach te fait confiance pour guider l'équipe, qui sait pour quoi d'autre il pourrait te faire confiance ? » Ajouta-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

En retour, Eijun lui adressa un regard ardent.

« Tu penses qu'on me fait assez confiance pour que peut-être… qu'en fait je vais être… »

Il s'interrompit et détourna le regard, ne tenant plus en place.

« Que je vais être le lanceur titulaire ? »

Miyuki ne répondit pas directement. A la place, il donna un nouveau petit coup de gant contre le buste du lanceur, l'incitant à le regarder à nouveau.

« Aucune idée, on verra ça après le match. » Il remonta son gant jusqu'à sa bouche et fit un pas en avant. « Mais si tu veux mon avis, tu as de plus en plus l'allure d'un lanceur titulaire ces temps-ci. »

Le visage d'Eijun s'éclaira.

« Est-ce… est-ce que c'est un compliment ? »

« Peut-être. » Rit Miyuki.

« Woh, c'est rare. » Souffla Eijun.

« Pas du tout. C'est juste que de temps en temps tu es juste trop obtus pour comprendre. »

« JE NE SUIS PAS OBTUS ! » Râla bruyamment Eijun.

Miyuki éclata de rire.

« Bon sang, tu es épouvantable ! » Gronda Eijun

« Merci. »

« C'est pas un compli – »

« O~oi » Une voix traînante attira leur attention dans leur dos. « Y en a certains ici qui voudraient commencer à jouer au lieu de vous regarder flirter. »

Le visage d'Eijun se mit à rougir et il se retourna pour faire face à un Kuramochi qui avait l'air de s'ennuyer ferme.

« On ne flirte pas ! »

« Ouais c'est ça. » Grogna Kuramochi. « Grouille-toi de lui dire que tu l'aimes, Miyuki, et retourne donc derrière le marbre. »

« La vache, ce qu'il est insistant. » Miyuki laissa retomber son gant de devant sa bouche. « Peu importe, garde ça pour après. Fais tes preuves pendant ce match et qui sait. »

Il fit un nouveau clin d'œil à Eijun une fois que le lanceur eut reporté son attention sur lui. Les pupilles d'Eijun s'étrécirent.

« A-arrête de me faire des clins d'œil et va te mettre en position sale _Tanuki_! » Grogna-t-il, le visage encore rougissant.

« _Yes, Ace-sama._ » Le taquina Miyuki avant de se retourner, laissant Eijun s'étouffer à moitié.

Riant, il courut jusqu'à sa place.

'Il ressemble vraiment de plus en plus à un lanceur titulaire, ces derniers temps.' Pensa Miyuki alors qu'il s'accroupissait derrière le marbre. L'impression qu'il donne est bien différente de celle qu'il avait à son arrivée à Seidô.'

L'image d'un Sawamura encore au collège flasha dans son esprit. Un gamin arrogant avec du feu dans les yeux qui avait défié Azuma-senpai. La lueur d'alors était misérable comparée à celle qu'il y avait dans le regard du lanceur qu'il avait en face de lui à présent.

A présent...

A présent c'était une fournaise. Un brasier aveuglant qui concurrençait le soleil. La chaleur qui s'en irradiait était suffocante et enivrante à la fois. Les terminaisons nerveuses de Miyuki en frémirent d'excitation. Quoique non pas d'excitation, c'était quelque chose de nouveau, cela dit cette… _intensité_ … c'était quelque chose.

Miyuki sourit d'un air suffisant avant de mettre son gant en position.

Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir fier que son lanceur ait parcouru tant de chemin. Le tournoi estival était tout proche et tant de choses s'étaient passées entre l'été dernier et celui à venir. La défaite en finale, l'apparition du yips, surmonter le yips, la création des 'numéros'. Tant de progrès en si peu de temps.

'Hey, tu commences vraiment à ressembler à cette fleur au large cœur, non ?' Miyuki ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'associer mentalement le lanceur à un immense tournesol. Il pensait que ça lui allait bien. S'il était aussi éclatant que le soleil, alors pourquoi pas un tournesol géant ? Qui attirait les regards, se dressant au milieu d'un champ de fleurs sauvages.

Le match commença et Miyuki donna le premier signe, un simple lancer droit pour commencer. Eijun hocha la tête, se mit en position et lança droit dans son gant. Le batteur tressaillit, ne sachant pas s'il aurait dû swinguer ou non. Miyuki sourit quand l'arbitre annonça le strike et il retourna la balle au lanceur. Eijun s'en saisit avec un sourire et se remit en position sur le monticule, attendant le prochain appel.

'On peut vraiment compter sur lui à présent.' Miyuki fit un nouveau signe et Eijun acquiesça, se mit en position de lancer et la balle partit. Comme à chaque fois, Miyuki ne put s'empêcher d'admirer sa forme. Tout en elle était juste… parfait. La façon dont la jambe gauche remontait si haut et la façon dont son bras disparaissait derrière son corps… La balle vint rencontrer son gant avec un claquement sonore qui lui parut retentissant. Il entendit à peine l'arbitre signaler un nouveau strike tandis qu'il renvoyait la balle en mode automatique. 'Kazuya… arrête de reluquer ton lanceur.' Se réprimanda-t-il mentalement.

Bordel, la voix dans sa tête ressemblait de façon affolante à la voix de Kuramochi.

Il secoua la tête et se reconcentra pour donner le prochain signe. Il pourrait penser à ça après le match, parce qu'ensuite ils recevraient leurs nouveaux dossards. Et à vrai dire, cette année, il y avait de nombreux lanceurs ambitieux visant le numéro 1. Chacun d'eux avait du potentiel mais s'il était honnête avec lui-même, à ce stade, il ne pouvait pas voir quelqu'un d'autre que Sawamura porter ce dossard 1.

Souriant d'un air satisfait en voyant que le batteur venait de swinguer dans le vide, Miyuki réceptionna la balle et l'arbitre annonça le dernier strike. Il se leva, le batteur retournant vers son banc pour laisser la place à son successeur, et il relança la balle à Sawamura, le lanceur l'attrapa avec un sourire étincelant, ses yeux dorés brillant. Le cœur de Miyuki s'emballa un court instant et il répondit à ce sourire. Dès que le deuxième batteur arriva, il s'accroupit à nouveau puis laissa échapper un soupir.

'Bordel, peut-être que Kuramochi a raison. Peut-être que je devrais juste lui dire.' Il remit son gant en place et ses yeux rencontrèrent le regard brûlant de Sawamura. Dans le feu de l'action et avec une ferme détermination, il prit sa décision; 'Je _vais_ lui dire.'

Et armé de cette détermination, il fit le signe suivant pour son lanceur, ce lanceur qu'il voulait titulaire.

* * *

NdA : Vous pouvez toujours vous enthousiasmer avec moi concernant les Misawa sur twitter et tumblr ! J'y ai le même nom, Akulaledi :D


End file.
